Una vez mas
by it-zxel
Summary: edward y bella tenian una relacion pero por problemas se separaron dejando un dolor increible en el corazon de ambos.  pero gracias en el internado que estan, emprenden un viaje a la ciudad del amor paris francia .  que podra mas el amor o los celos ?
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

Por mas y mas que trataba de concentrarme no podía, sencillamente era imposible, como me iba a concentrar si en pocos horas nos íbamos de viaje… y menos si a ese viaje iba él.

Flash back

-bien alumnos, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones dirección a tomado la decisión de hacer un viaje a las bellas playas de la rivera francesa. Solo en pocas escuelas los alumnos tienen el privilegio de hacer estos viajes, recuérdenlo bien jóvenes.

Bueno los grados que van a asistir serán únicamente segundo y tercero. Dicho esto prepárense para el gran viaje.-

Solamente segundo y tercero… eso quiere decir que él va a ir.

Flash back end

-Bella!, Bella!- al escuchar mi nombre regrese al presente. quien demonios gritaba de esa manera mi nombre, es muy descortés gritarle así a una persona concentrada y solamente conocía a una persona que era capaz de hacerme eso…

- que ocurre Alice?- Alice… mi gran amiga, la mejor . Y para mi desgracia su hermana. Tenían los mismos rasgos la misma belleza sobrenatural, como me iba a olvidar de él, si a cada momento que veía a mi amiga lo recordaba, recordaba los momentos juntos.

-Bella, no me lo vas a poder creer.- claro q me lo iba a poder creer de seguro me iba a contar sobre un nuevo para de zapatos que había comprado o tal vez sobre un vestido o lo más común de siempre, algún tipo se había fijado en ella otra vez.

- dime Alice que ha pasado?- sencillamente, no me podía emocionar con cosas tan superficiales.

-Bella, lo que sucedió fue que como siempre tu gran amiga y confidente estaba en el gimnasio y escuche como la hermana de Jasper… - Jasper, el era uno de los estudiantes mas guapos y atléticos de la escuela. La escuela era dirigida por personas muy selectas se podría decir. Uno de ellas era, la rubia despampanante Rosalie Hale que junto con su novio Emmett, y para hacer mi vida mas miserable el también era su hermano. Alice también poseía algo de poder. Los otros tipos eran los jugadores de futbol y las porristas. Bueno me desvié mucho, Jasper era el sueño de Alice, ella moría por el, ella que podía tener al que quisiera , tuvo que escogerlo a él. Jasper es de las pocas personas que conozco que solo habla lo puramente necesario, el solo se expresa y deja ver sus sentimientos con su hermana, y tal vez si tuviera novia, lo podría hacer también con ella.- hablaba de lo sexy que le parecía el famoso modelo Jacob Black , empezaron a contar varias cosas sobre él y me entere que Jacob, va a ir al campamento, hahaha bella yo hice la misma cara que tu… como lo escuchas el mejor amigo de mi hermano, el modelo internacional ira al campamento con nosotros.-

QUE? Esto era increíble, un tipo guapo y atractivo era la mejor medicina, para poder olvidarme de él.

-Que bueno Alice, yo tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Jacob tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigos- yo esperaba mas que un amistad y lo iba a conseguir, hasta el momento no se como pero lo voy a lograr.- pero bueno ya Alice, mucho chisme por hoy. Tenemos que empacar, el avión sale en ocho horas así que muévete.- alice se dirigía a la puerta cundo me dijo:

- bella, se que tu situación con..-

-no menciones su nombre Alice, él decidió que entre él y yo ya no podía haber nada, así que vamos a disfrutar del viaje, y de los parisinos así q ya olvídalo Alice. Vete a empacar.-

Él lo decidió…

-Alice por favor déjame escoger mi ropa—al aparecer Alice tenia una enfermedad compulsiva de querer vestir a las personas.

-es que bella por favor, acaso no ves lo que estas llevando, no vamos a ir a un lugar cualquiera si? Vamos a ir a PARIS, FRANCIA la ciudad del amor. La ciudad donde se encuentran los hombres mas guapos del mundo, donde se invento el beso francés…- mientras estaba diciendo todo eso , alice se tocaba los labios y ponía las manos donde su corazón. A veces Alice me asustaba mucho.

-Alice por favor, yo se todo eso, si?—

-bueno pues si lo sabes porque no llevas ropa mas sensual, sexy, divertida tu me entiendes bella.-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-haha, Alice tu me conoces sabes que yo no uso ese tipo de cosas—aunque si quería que Jacob se fijara en mi, tendría que hacer algunos pequeños cambios.

-lo se bella y por esa misma razón tienes que llevar ropa diferente a la que usas, amiga vamos a ir a parís donde nadie nos conoce, donde vamos a poder enamorar a un par de parisinos o tal vez encontrar el amor de tu vida en ese viaje.—

- Alice, lo que estoy apunto de hacer es algo que no quiero volver a repetir pero tienes razón Alice así que solo voy a cambiar un poco mi ropa pero solo un poco entendido?—

- ay bella te lo agradezco!—por dios que eh hecho—bella te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, tu vete a bañar yo arreglo tu maleta.—

Varias horas después

-Alice pero qué demonios metiste en mi maleta, pesa toneladas.!—esto me iba a costar mis brazos.

- ay, bella no te preocupes por eso, si tanto te molesta cargar tu maleta le podemos pedir a algún caballero que nos ayude—pero mientras decía esto Alice, estaba coqueteando con alumno de 3ro y no era un simple alumno era el mariscal de campo de twilight high unos de los tipos, más guapos de la escuela, pero ninguno como él.

-disculpen, princesas necesitan ayuda con su equipaje?.—ok, no era tan guapo como él, pero si causaba un efecto de colegiala llena de hormonas, y pude notar cómo me sonrojaba.

Edward pov

Vaya, hasta que la escuela va a hacer algo interesante, esto iba a hacer una experiencia inolvidable. Fiestas, reventones, chicas mmm, FRANCESAS a si y casi lo olvidaba estoy SOLTERO a divertirse.

Somos unos de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, la mayoría de la chicas mueren por nosotros. Y como buenos hombres nuestra debilidad son las mujeres. De mi gran grupo de amigos; Emmett, Jasper, James y Carslie, yo soy uno de los poco solteros. Emmett tiene a Rosalie y la verdad mis respetos mi amigo se encontró una novia muy buena por así decirlo, ella es una rubia sorprendente, un cuerpo para morirse y para la sorpresa de varios ella es lista. Si dama y caballeros una rubia tiene cerebro. Ahora tenemos a James, ay mi querido amigo james el tiene a una ardiente, candente pelirroja, con unas curvas que oh mi dios! los únicos libre de castigo somos carslie, jaspe y yo.

En algún momento de mi vida yo estuve enamorado, entregué mi corazón de una manera impresionante, pero lamentablemente lo nuestro no pudo seguir. Aunque en mi corazón siga habitado por ella la tengo que olvidar. Si ella seguía conmigo la iba a lastimar y siendo ella la persona que mas amaba o mejor dicho amo no le puedo hacer eso, asi que la deje ir…

bueno espero que le haya gustado el prime cap i psss espero reviews

gracias

xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno , aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Y pss gracias por sus reviews me alegraron el dia con sus comentarios y me animan a seguir escribiendo y espero que les guste **

**Besos .**

**It-zxel :D**

capitulo 2

Edward pov

-Emmett listo para la diversión salvaje?—sin duda este viaje seria épico. Claro dos de mis amigos iba a tener límite, pero sinceramente me importaba un rábano, se que esto sonara egoísta pero en estos momentos de mi vida lo único que me importa es divertirme y dejar a una que otros parisina enamorada de sexy Edward Cullen.

- claro amigo! Solo espero que Rose comprenda que tengo necesidades y una de ellas es salir a divertirme con los chicos y chicas francesas, pero como estoy tan enamorado de mi pequeña omitiré lo de las francesas. —por esa misma razón publico conocedor yo en este viaje no poseía novia.

- claro Emmett lo que digas y tu Jasper listo para uno cuantos besos franceses?— oh besos franceses quiero uno lamentablemente no hay a quien dárselo en estos momentos.

- claro Ed, pero no solo espero besos, yo también quiero jugar.—

-amigo mío yo estoy contigo en cuanto a jugar con las francesitas-.

Muchas platicas sexosas después…

Bueno faltaban pocas horas para que salieran el vuelo a mi felicidad, y yo me encontraba de lo mas feliz empacando mi mejor ropa, cuando alguien interrumpió mi felicidad.

-te amo, osito—ay no esto no podía estar pasándome a mi en estos justos momentos de mi vida ¿Por qué dios? ¿Qué demonios hice yo?

Damas y caballeros les presento nada mas y nada menos que a la pareja del año; Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty.

-Ay rose tu eres sin duda alguna la dueña de mi corazón—no lo puedo creer y pensar que en algún tiempo yo era asi me daba ganas de llorar—ay te amo preciosas— tenia que terminar con esto.

- estemm… Emmett perdón por molestar amigo mio pero bueno yo pensaba sabes si tal vez tu te ¡!podrías largar con rose a otro maldito lugar y dejarme empacar tranquilo!—sin duda alguna yo era una persona muy razonable con la que se podía hablar.

- Edward por si no lo notaste esta también es mi habitación y tengo el mismo derecho que tu a estar aquí—si pero no por eso iba a pervertir mi cabeza con cursilerías

-si tienes razón Emmett pero lamento infórmate que el vuelo sale en tres horas y tu no as empacado nada—a juzgar por su expresión me pude dar cuenta de que no tenia la mas remota idea que faltaban pocas horas para irnos. Emmett se giro hacia rose y pudo decir '' lo siento mi vida, pero no te preocupes el tiempo perdido lo recompensaremos en el baño del avión, será una nueva experiencia para ambos'' y con eso rose salió feliz de la vida. Este par no solamente irradiaba amor si no también SEXO por todos lados.

Buenos después de que casi mato a Emmett por decir una sarta de estupideces, pudimos terminar de empacar, claro esta que Jasper y yo tuvimos que ayudar a Emmett.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y todo mundo estaba ahí. Fuimos a documentar la maletas y nos dispusimos a admirar el pasaje ( una que otra mujer empresaria sexy).

Todo estaba bien, hasta que la vi con el idiota de Mike newton, no eso NO lo iba a permitir tal vez Bella ya no era mi novia pero le pese a quien le pese ella seguía siendo MIA.

No lo había notado pero yo ya iba a la dirección en donde ellos se encontraban hasta que Jasper me detuvo.

-a donde demonios vas Edward?—como que a donde que no se nota? A reclamar lo mío.

- que no ves Jasper, voy a romperle la cara a Newton—estaba que echaba fuego e iba a quitar a cualquiera que se metiera en mi camino.

-pero porque? Edward tranquilo amigo newton no ha hecho nada – como que nada! El idiota estaba coqueteando con bella y Jasper decía que el no había hecho nada.

-Jasper, suéltame porfavor—

-no Edward , si te suelto vas a cpmeter una estupidez -

-¡!CON UN DEMONIO, JASPER QUE ME SUELTES O QUE NO ENTIENDES?—al parecer lo asuste, porque me soltó como si yo tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa y que bueno ese era el punto. No me importo si deje en coma a Jasper solamente me dirigí a donde Bella durante el trayecto pude notar como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

-hahaha ay Mike que gracioso eres, sabes eres muy guapo—PERO QUE DEMONIOS ¿?

Bella le estaba diciendo a Mike esas estupideces. No, no sencillamente NO

-ay bella tu también estas como quieres, sabes a lo mejor os podemos conocer mejor en este viaje tu sabes salir y esas cosas—no amigo tu solamente iba a conocer el hospital, por que a mi Bella nadie me la toca. esperen un momento mi Bella?

Cuando ya estaba a una corta distancia, le di unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda reprimiendo mis ganas de romperle la cara

-¡que quieres Cullen que no ves que estoy ocupado con estas princesas—respira Edward todo esta bien cuenta hasta 10. 1, 2, 3 al demonio con los que faltan

-mm Mike va a ver un pequeño problema—

- asi? Cual ¿? Eh Cullen -

- que tu no vas a poder salir con Bella—

-y eso porque'?—me pregunto molesto

- porque Bella es MIA- ….

Bella pov

Que? Dijo que yo era suya pero que se creía para reclamarme como si yo fuera un premio

-edward….—la primera vez que decía su nombre desde que lo nuestro se termino.

**Bueno pss espero que le haya gustado y espero sus reviews :****D**

**Gracias bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa a todos! como estan?**

**Espero que bn. bueno aquí le dejo el tecer cap **

**DISFRUTENLO XD}**

**Bella pov **

-Edward…-

Pero qué demonios? Que estaba pensando Edward al decir que yo era suya. Como si yo fuera un trofeo al que hay que ganar.

-mira idiota creo que te equivocas por qué no veo tu nombre en ella- bien creo que dejaría que Mike me defendiera por unos minutos.

-escúchame bien imbécil, bella es y será siendo mia SIEMPRE ¡!- qué? Eso si no lo iba a permitir, tal vez algún día fui suya pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? PARA RECLAMARME TUYA, IDIOTA!—

-Bella.. yo, pues…-

-Isabella para ti quedamos claro?- vi como sobresalía la sorpresa e indignación en su rostro de ángel, dios hoy se veía tan guapo con su cabello desaliñado y esa playera que se pegaba a su cuerpo y… ya bella basta contrólate.

-sabes algo, no se porque me moleste en venir hasta aquí y defenderte de este patán— no a este le afectaba el sol o que?

- a perdón, pero yo no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, grandísimo imbécil.- bien bella asi se dice.

-cuida tus palabra be.. Isabella que tal vez te puedas arrepentir- yo arrepentirme? Ha porfavor

- antes muerta Cullen y porque mejor no te vas con algunas de tus zorras eh?-

-que, acaso te dan celos que pase tiempo con ellas- se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi y pude sentir como su mano se posaba en mi cintura. La sangre subió a mi mejillas en segundos.

- ha! Ya quisieras ahora alejate de mi, que no entiendes Cullen me repugnas, te desprecio, porque crees que ya no te hablo? Porque solo tu presencia me da asco, eres la peor escoria de la vida asi que aleja tus sucias manos de mi y ve con tu putas quieres?- vi la ira, la tristeza? Y decepción en sus ojos? La única cosa de la que estaba segura era del dolor que sentía. Todo lo que había dicho eran mentiras yo jamás iba a poder odiar a Edward Cullen. Jamás

- a si? Pues si tanto asco y repugnancia te doy, no te preocupe el odio y el asco es mutuo. Hasta nunca Isabella- me quede estatica, el tono en que me lo había dicho era frio y con odio.

Solo pude ver su espalda ancha, alejándose lo mas posible de mi. Una pequeña lagrima cayo sobre mi mejilla.

Cuando me gire solo vi a mi amiga, con la mirada triste y decaída. Mike ya se había ido al final no tuvo los suficientes pantalones para quedarse pero la verdad no me importo en lo mas minimo.

Si quedaba alguna parte viva en mi corazón en tan solo 5 minutos había muerto y al parecer nadie podría salvarlo.

- oh bella, tranquila. Todo va a estar mejor cuando lleguemos a parís- ni el mismo dios iba a ser que todo estuviera bien.

- tranquila Alice , estoy bien ahora abordemos el avión quieres?- no tenia ánimos para nada, si antes estaba emocionada por el viaje en este momento todo ilusión y emoción habían desaparecido.

-si tienes razón, abordemos.-

Y de ese modo emprendi mi viaje hacia la ciudad del amor pero no importaba cuanto amor ´pudiera existir en esa ciudad. Mi corazón esta muerto y los muertos no reviven, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán …

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado ii espero sus reviews ii recuerden nunca pierdan la esperanza en el amor xD **

**Bie. Besos **

**It-zxel **


End file.
